A Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) is very popular and becomes a mainstream of current displays, due to characteristics such as low power consumption, high image quality, small volume, and light weight. At present, the liquid crystal display is mainly a thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display, whose display panel usually includes a color filter substrate and a TFT array substrate arranged opposite to each other, as well as a liquid crystal layer provided therebetween.